To be loved
by Gh0sst
Summary: Percy and Artemis fall in love. 'nuff said. **WARNING! EXTREME LEMON IN STORY**


**I love this pairing. And I have like hundreds of other stories about this pairing, if I only had the time to type them up and post them. maybe later, but for now we have this.**

I collapsed on the beach, I felt like I would die soon, it didn't help that I had cuts and gashes all over myself. Then I fainted from blood loss.

When I woke up something, no someone was on my lips. I stared into the silvery orbs of Artemis, and kissed her back. My brain offered no explanation for why I was being kissed by the anti-man goddess. In no way was I complaining. And that was when Apollo came out in front of us.

"What? Sis what are you doing?" He freaked. "Well I'm sure you are supposed to kiss your boyfriend, if you happen to be in a relationship." Artemis countered. "Wait, no, holy shit, for reals? Percy, you have done the impossible." He winked at me. Then I realized that Artemis had healed me, "thanks!" I said to her brightly. Artemis grabbed my hand and announced, "you still need to accept godhood from my father. You will say yes, and choose me as your immortal wife." I nodded an swore in the river Styx.

When the time came, "Perseus Jackson, I will offer for you to become a god one more time. This time, you can be the thirteenth Olympian, and I will make one of my virgin goddess wed you, willing or not. Do you accept?" Zeus asked.  
"I do." I replied, and they gave me a golden apple, a plate of ambrosia and a Glass of nectar. "These are specially prepared, for your godhood." Artemis explained. I consumed everything, disappeared in a ball of flame, and reappeared, more powerful than ever. My vulnerable mortal form was gone. I was now an Olympian. "Artemis gave me a kiss. "So I take it you want to be with Artemis?" Zeus confirmed. "Yes, forever as ever." I murmured. Zeus ended the vow of chaste.

Artemis POV  
Percy carried my back to my palace bridal style. We were talking excitedly. Upon arriving, we made out for more than An hour. By the time we finished, my lips were puffy, but I did not know. And the two of us zapped down to the hunter's camp.

As soon as I appeared, holding hands with Percy, Phoebe pulled a knife on Percy. "Um no." Percy said, pulled the knife out and threw it at a tree, then healing the small puncture. "Hunters, I have finally decided to have a love and get married, with Perseus." I heard an uproar of unsatisfaction, before Thalia, my trusty lieutenant screamed, "Let lady Artemis do as she pleases!" "Thank you Thalia." I looked relieved. Without a second thought, I kissed him and zapped to my palace. Right into somebody's trap.

Percy POV  
So Artemis kisses me in front of her hunters and we leave. As we appeared in my room in my mom's apartment, still making out, I heard a camera click. I did not care, we were a legitimate couple, I just pulled Artemis in closer, her tongue was begging for entrance, I allowed entrance, only for my own tongue to shoot out of my mouth as well. The two of us broke apart, laughed and collapsed in each other's arms, and cuddled.

In the morning, my fountain had a call, "yes?" I replied. "It's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, is Percy with you?" That was when I realized that I was naked. Percy popped out a minute later, also naked. "Did you guys..." Annabeth shrieked shrilly. "No," Percy replied, "we just cuddled without clothes." I slashed the mist, ending the call. "Percy, your oral is amazing, have you done it previously?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "No. Have you?" Percy replied. "No! Why would you think that! I've never let a guy around me let alone touch me." I was stunned, how could he think like that? "Well, there was Orion." Percy countered. Then I snuggled on Percy's chest, "confession, Orion was charming, but I kept my distance, and for your information, he was always hitting on my hunters and was your father's spy. He spent most of the time when we stopped at villages at the brothels. I hope you are better."

"Thanks Arty, love you." He murmured. I purred in content, before I realized he had called me Arty. "Don't call me Arty!" I hissed. "Ok Arty," Percy said, smirking. I purred in content. Have I mentioned that I fit perfectly in his arms.

I sighed, another night of foreplay. I just wanted him in me. "So I kissed him, before slithering over his body to 69 position. I gasped and moaned, Percy was just so good at giving oral, he had not even reached my clit, and I already had climaxed once. Convinced, I sucked down hard on his dick, teasing the head with my tongue. Percy then started to lick, kiss, and blow my clit. It took about ten seconds maxiumum, before i let out a super loud scream and I squirted. At least a gallon of cum came out, Percy took most of it and gargled it.

Athena POV  
I stood in the shadows, Aphrodite next to me. I was frowning, what was Artemis doing naked with Percy, my daughter's love. Then I noticed that they were in her bed. Aphrodite just squealed, I put my hand over her mouth. With a shock, I saw my sister writh over Percy. How dare she steal my daughter's love. Then I saw them give oral to each other. I looked at Aphrodite, but she was no help, she was sitting on the floor, masterbating, I stared at her loose pussy in disgust. And I heard a scream, Artemis writhed in an orgasm, her cum erupting everywhere. That was when they noticed us.

Percy POV  
"Oh shit! What are you guys doing here?" Artemis was still excited from her orgasm and clung on me like an puppy that had not been neutered. "Let go if my sister, and return to Annabeth." Athena said sternly, and shot Artemis a glare. Artemis waved her hand over, an engagement ring on her hand. I must have subconsciously slipped it on her finger when I popped the question in front Zeus.

Artemis POV  
Foreplay with Percy was perfect, until my sister and Aphrodite had appeared. He was so wonderful. I always felt super good, all I need was him. "Don't leave me." I whispered, as Athena beckoned him to go to her stupid daughter. Percy then got clothed, and I did likewise. He gave me quick peck on the lips and went quietly with Athena. I zapped to camp half-blood. When I got there, I saw Annabeth tackle Percy and watched then make out. What a cheater, I thought, and stepped out an cleared my throat. Percy looked at me, "definitely not what it looks like." "Mmmm.. Percy." Annabeth said sultrily. "Go away. If you want her, then so be it." I said coldly, and zapped back to my room. I started crying. I thought Percy was different, but he was a cheating man, like any other. My heart was broken, the ring on my finger helped me break out crying again.

Percy POV  
"Look Annabeth," I looked her in the eyes, "I became a god, the only way to save my life. I also am Artemis's lover, and vice versa." Annabeth started to cry, "I will kill her!" She screamed.

I zapped back into Artemis's bedroom. "Go away." Artemis said, sobbing. "I can explain." I replied, in the calmest and most confident voice I could offer. "Explain what? Artemis asked bitterly, "how you broke my heart and changed my view of men? I thought you loved me, how could you? Did you just play me, and how can I believe that I was your first?" "Well," I countered, "she kissed me, and I did not kiss back." "He speaks the truth." I heard a voice. It was my brother, the man-whore. Although I hated him, I was relieved that he, the god of truth, had confirmed that Percy did not cheat on me. It was more rape than anything.

"Have fun percy!" My brother said, grinning, " and then made the image of a hymen breaking appear into our minds. "Well bye!" Apollo left. "I'll kill you Apollo!" I screamed. Then as soon as he left, I looked at Percy, "my brother is the god of prophecy you know." I said huskily. "Is that a pickup line from you?" He asked. "Sorry, it's just that I really want you to take me. We'll be forever bonded as soon as we do that." I explained, turning red. "We'll I guess I should give this horny girl what she wants, after we go back to my room." He said playfully, grabbing my arm and teleporting us. "Damn right you are." I played along, as We hit his bed. I ripped his clothes, and started to suck his 8-inch member. He wriggled around, until his face was once more buried in my pussy. As before, Percy made me climax twice before even touching my clit. As soon as he reached my clit, I was squirting gallons on his face. Then the most awkward thing came ever, his mom walked in on us. "PERCY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH A 12-YEAR OLD!" She screamed. I instantly changed in my 20 year old form. "I'm a goddess, and I'm older." I explained. "Oh. And Percy," she continued, "you may be a god now, but it doesn't give you the right to bed girls like bunnies in heat." "The mood's ruined." Percy complained and flashed on some clothes. Sighing, I did likewise, as we had some explanation to do.

"So who are you?" Percy's mom asked, not amused. "Um Percy's girlfriend, Artemis." Her jaw hit the floor. "So my son decided to leave Annabeth and got into a relationship with the no-sex goddess?" She asked. "Yea..." I answered, "but I got my dad to remove the vow and Annabeth was having affairs with others anyways." "Hi Percy!" A man walked in, I took it to be hi step-dad. "Hi Paul!" He replied. "So I see you got yourself another girl huh?" He asked. "Yeah. Meet Artemis." I introduced them. "As in the the Anti-man goddess?" He asked. "Well, I'll be the anti-every-man-but-Percy goddess now." I answered. "I gotta go." I announced. "Bye mom! Seeya Paul!" Percy called, and I joined hands with Artemis before teleporting. "Now, sit down and let me give you a blowjob, because you've made me cum like too many times. And I haven't been able to please you yet." "You don't need to. I'm fine if we just sleep, but if you want to, then let's do it."

Percy POV  
She made our clothes vanish, before shoving my cock hard into her mouth. She sucked in me with a fiery passion, after an hour, I had not come close to cumming, although if felt great. She gripped her hand around my member and her eyes got watery. "I'm sorry, I'm not attractive enough to sate you. Maybe your better off with Aphrodite. "Don't think that, I just have a good stamina. And besides, Aphrodite really isn't that attractive to me. "Well me not included, who is hot and who isn't?" She asked, and went back to sucking my cock. "Well other than you, the only goddesses that can come close are Hestia and Athena. And Demeter is just ugh." After another hour, I finally came, about a quart of cum came out, rewarding Artemis for her hard work. "Do you want to go all the way?" I asked. "Of course I do." She answered. "Ok then." I replied and gave her a nice hug. My hips started drifting forwards, and my penis head touched her pussy lips. I slowly inserted, until I felt her hymen. "Go, now!" She yelled, and I thrust. She screamed in pain and teared up, her nails digging into me. I kissed each tear away, and let her adjust, until I felt a nod. I began to thrust, slow at first, but gradually faster.

A POV  
The pain was unbearable. Then after a few thrusts, all I felt was absolute bliss. After the next 8 thrusts, I felt myself scream, in absolute pleasure. Then after a few minutes, my body thrashed around, as cum flew out of my pussy. My lips already sensitive from climaxing, Percy began thrusting again, with renewed vigor. Unknown for the moment, my brother watched from a window, his eyes greedily looking at the sight. After a while, he left to hookup with a random mortal.

In the next half hour, I had climaxed several more times, my fluids drenching the sheets. My cum coated his thighs. I noticed several of my hunters, masturbating at the sight in the shadows. Thalia, apparently was a big screamer. After another hour, he was still going strong. From all the cumming that I had done, I I were a mortal, I would have suffered sensory overload and cardiac arrest. Finally, as I was dead tired, he finally came. "That was so good." He said and lovingly cuddled me. "Percy. It takes me forever to sate you. How do I know if you won't have affairs just to get off faster. "Well," he countered, "it would take much longer to get off if I weren't with you." "Now my question is," he asked, "would you cheat." "I swear on the river Styx to always be faithful to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Lord of the tides." "And I swear on the river Styx to always be faithful to you, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon." I kissed him, and he cuddled me. "I would never leave you. Your stamina is normal. Mine's just screwed up. "You're lovely, and my cabin will always be empty." He reassured me. "You are amazing in bed, Percy, every goddess and female wants you." I informed him. "But I only want one goddess." He lovingly answered. "Promise me you will never love another girl." I commanded. "I can't." He answered. I glared at him, fists forming. "In the future, I will love another girl. She will look like you and be as loving as you. And she will call me dad, and you, mom." I slapped him. "That's for scaring me!" I screamed. "But it was sweet of you." I calmed down.

As soon as I turned my back, Aphrodite came out of nowhere and straddled Percy. "Arty." He groaned. "Aphrodite! Get off my boyfriend now!" "Fine."

As Aphrodite left, I looked at Percy. "Don't even touch other girls." She snarled. "I'm not going to." "What do you like about me?" She asked randomly. "Your personality is beautiful and your sweet and kind. Your body also doesn't disappoint but that's just an added bonus. And what do you like about me?" "Your the hottest here. And you are loyal and kind. The best man there is. Kind and compassionate in the body of a womanizer. The more perfect Apollo." She grinned at me.


End file.
